The Kiss Of Life And Death
by ryanunmole123
Summary: Set in the 18th century, too the 21st. Harry must travel to Transylvania to help the legendary princess battle the forces of darkness but the leader is the most powerful being in middle earth, Dracula. Serena is the last blood line of the King of Life...
1. The Death

Disclaimer: I do not own anything off Sailor moon or Harry potter or anything of Dracula etc. The only character that belongs to me is Lucinda.

And if you know me, you probably know that I normally put songs into my stories (Harry potter and the Moonlight Princess)

:

"Come, on" "I know you're out there" "come and get me" Lita said in her Sailor Jupiter outfit in the forest. Everything was quiet only a bird flapping could be heard. ……………… Suddenly a hairy beast hurdled towards Sailor Pluto.

"Ugh, whoa" Sailor Pluto said losing concentration and falling to the ground.

Suddenly a girl wearing a red blouse with red flowers printed on it, with a leather waist coat on top of it, and black leather jeans that fitted perfectly to show her curves, and two pistols encrusted with white layers of thick glass, jumped off one of the trees falling in a backward angel drop. "QUICK, NOW!" She said perfectly falling into a forward roll, getting her weapons out.

Suddenly about 10- 12 men flew out of the trees starting to shoot at the beast. "Quick Serena!" hand me the Crystal Sailor Pluto said trying to stop the beast from biting her neck.

Serena quickly put her hand on her back pocket and started to feel around, "What!" "It's not there!" she quickly looked towards her and saw on the floor the white Crystal. The beast suddenly looked at what she was looking at and immediately plunged himself towards it, as soon as the monster did so did Serena. They both put their hands on it and fell to the ground.

They both started to fight over it. Unexpectedly the beast struck Serena in the gut with its fist; Serena did the same but in its nose. Serena let go of the Crystal, she gasped as the creature took hold of it and through her to the side.

"Master, give me power" the werewolf said in a cruel and deep voice. Suddenly the sky opened up to reveal the dark mark. The Crystal turned to black.

"Good bye princess" the beast said as it threw the Crystal at her.

"AAGH!" Serena said falling to the floor, She looked across the floor to see that she hadn't been struck but………… Sailor Jupiter.

The beast looked at her. "What a pity'' he whispered in a dark voice, "At least my Master will be pleased that all of them are, dead"

The beast laughed but stopped immediately and started to scream in pain "AAGH!" the beast said as it was struck in the arm by an arrow. Swiftly it ran off into the cold abyss of the night.

Serena looked down to Sailor Jupiter, "Hime, I want you to know that this doesn't mean the end" "Your" Sailor Jupiter coughed, "You're the last heir of…… Him" "You must defeat Him, or all hope is lost" And with those last words Sailor Jupiter deformed and… died.

Hi!! Just to let you know, I'm gonna include Harry in the next chapter if you're wondering.

Please **NO FLAMERS!**

PEACE!!


	2. Journey To Transylvania

Disclaimer: I do not own anything off Sailor moon or Harry potter or anything of Dracula etc.

And if you know me, you probably know that I normally put songs into my stories (Harry potter and the Moonlight Princess)

DICTIONARY:

P/p means late that day

P/P next day

_Italic _someone thinking

_ITALIC Dreaming_

:;;:

**140 YEARS LATER**

**London, England**

"Hedwig, we have to go" "Dumbledore said we have to get to The Leaky Cauldron, before sunset" said a boy looking about 17 in a grey t-shirt, olive trousers, and brown hair highlighted with light auburn. Hedwig flapped by and forth leaving white feathers all over the room, Dumbledore said it's urgent!" he said pulling the cage through the window. "Broom!" Harry Potter called out of his diminutive house on Privet Drive suddenly a Firebolt can out of the coat hanger and out through the opened front door.

"_Acendio" _he called out as he was flung out of his room and into the air and onto the broom. Harry looked in the south, the sun was about to set. Suddenly the Firebolt sped into action and rapidly swam through the air towards The Leaky cauldron. "WOAH, that was close" Harry said as he just missed the London Bridge closing up. After about five minutes, Harry finally reached the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mr. Potter, come now, Master's expecting you" said a hunchback man wearing a black wooly jumper. Harry tried to push back but he realized it was no point.

"Harry!" Hermione said quickly after his arrival in the room. Harry looked in the room and saw some familiar faces, Luna the girl who he met in his fifth year, Neville who he met in his first year, and his two best friends, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here" said harry, "Well I got a letter saying that Dumbledore wanted to meet me urgently" Hermione said looking around. "That is right, Miss. Granger" said a bearded man wearing a grey wizards outfit and, a black wizards hat. "Professor" Neville said as everyone turned around. "I, have called you all her for an important task" "You all are going to, Transylvania" Dumbledore said calmly as if nothing was wrong. "What!" Ron said looking rather pale.

"My friend, Renaldo, 450 years ago when I was in my young days my friend Renaldo made a pact with an angel, as Muggles would call it, the Angel Gabriel but as we call it-" " A Joy Bringer" Hermione said and Dumbledore nodded at her. "Seriously, Hermione" "How do know this?" "Ron, unlike me, I actually use my text book that Professor Snape to us" Hermione said and putting her finger over her mouth vertically.

"And as you know the Joy Bringer, grants a truly powerful mortal or wizard their hearts true desire, and he asked the angel to give him immortality. But Joy Bringers only give the individual one wish if they let someone's darkness be free. And the angel picked Renaldo's brother Santos, and Santos was always envious of Renaldo and now his darkness was out Santos tried to kill his brother to get the immortality but Renaldo was immortal so Santos made a agreement with the devil, that if Santos could kill Renaldo and get his immortality then the devil would get his soul. Santos agreed, and the devil took his soul. But little did Renaldo know that his immortality only stayed until he had a baby, and now the 500 years of war, over light, and darkness. One heir of Renaldo is left and resides in Transylvania, still trying to kill Santos but as Transylvanians call it……. Dracula." Everyone in the room was quiet all that was heard was Ron painfully frightened, and everyone's hairs rising up on their backs and Goosebumps appearing on their skin.

"Why are you telling us this, Professor?" Hermione said still frightened, "Because Miss Granger, you five are going to Transylvania" Dumbledore said with a slightest feeling of hesitation. "What!" Harry said getting very scared, "I said what is needed to be said Mr. Potter, now I must leave" Dumbledore said turning around and walking towards the wooden rectangular exit but before he left he whispered "You will be escorted by the House Elf, and you will be leaving first thing in the morning, you will first travel to Rome from there you'll be taken to Transylvania." He said and opened the door and disappeared.

Everyone was silent still after the talk they had with Professor had been over, "They can't just send us to Transylvania, what about our parents and school" Hermione said getting really scared because Professor Snape taught them about Dracula, and Professor Snape described him as a very dark man, even the man who was a dark man as well.#

"Come on guys" "Dumbledore's sending us to Transylvania for a reason" "So, maybe because we can defeat Dracula because were witches and wizards, and Dumbledore has a right mind not to send some 17 teen year old wizards and witches to Transylvania." Neville said trying to relieve everyone.

Suddenly a brown house elf dressed in rags appeared in the room. "Hello, I'm the House elf can I assist you with anything?" the elf asked. "Yes can you send someone to get our stuff please" Hermione said sighing deeply and trying to stay calm. "Yes madam." The elf said bowing and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Harry get some rest" Hermione said putting a friendly hand on her friends shoulder. "Thanks, 'Mione" Harry said trying to put a slight smile but not coming out very well. Why was he so scared? He was going to Rome, and Transylvania he should've been happy but somehow he knew that whatever was there, it would've just been like the evil that threatened him since he was just a just one years old…….

p/p

"_AVADA, KADABA!" "NOOO!!" HARRY SAID AS HE WAS STRUCK TO THE GROUND, SOMEHOW STILL HE WASN'T DEAD BUT STILL AN INCH AWAY FROM DEATH HE LOOKED AT THE MAN THAT STRUCKED HIM DOWN HIS FACE WAS HOODED SO IT SHOWED ONLY BLACK, HARRY TRIED TO MAKE IT OUT BUT FAILED. SUDDENLY A LIGHT APEARED IN THE SKY, IT WAS A GIRL SHE HAD LONG FLOWING BLOND HAIR WEARING A WHITE DRESS AND SPARKLING DIAMONDS AROUND HER NECK. SHE RAISED HER GENTLE SERENE LOOKNING AND ALL OF A SUDDEN,_

"_AAAAAAAAGH!!" _

_A LOUD SCREAM WAS HEARD FROM THE WIZARD THAT STRUCK HIM DOWN THE SUDDEN OUT BURST MADE HARRY'S EARS BLEED. EVRYTHING STOPPED, THE WOMAN GOT CLOSER AND CLOSER WITH EACH PASSING MOMENT, HER BOTTOM PART OF HER WHITE AND GOLD DRESS FOLLOWING HER THROUGH THE SKY. SHE GOT CLOSER HARRY CLOSED HIS EYES; SHE KISSED HIM ON THE FOREHEAD. HARRY FELT A LIGHT WARMTH FILL UP HIS BODY WITH THAT KISS. HE LOOKED UP, THE GIRL SMILED AT HER, SHE RAISED HER MOUTH._

"_GET UP" SHE SAID WITH A SMILE_

"_WHAT?"_

"_COME ON GET UP" SHE SMILED AND FADED AWAY._

P/P

"WHAT!" Harry said getting up from the beautiful angel that evaded his dreams, "Come on mate, the train's leaving in twenty minutes!" "Your stuff is already on the bed and your clothes are already on the train" Ron said packing his clothes, and waking Neville up but he frequently replied "Five minutes"

"How come you're up so early?" Harry asked surprised. "Well;

I couldn't sleep all night, because all the girls was screaming their heads off right above me,

And

Hermione woke me up saying that we had to get up!

Ron said about to burst his lid. "Ok, then" Harry said getting up and entering the shower.

"And what about you, what'd you dream about?" Ron said as he put a slight smile on his face. "What'd you mean?" Harry's voice echoed from the shower with all the water jetting at him from all sides. "Don't give me that?" I saw that smile you had on your face.


End file.
